


Nachts auf der Serenity

by Incestgirl



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incestgirl/pseuds/Incestgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River hat einen Alptraum, Simon tröstet sie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachts auf der Serenity

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle Rechte liegen bei den Machern der Serie und des Filmes!  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
River schreckte aus ihrem Traum nach oben und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sofort war Simon bei ihr, hielt sie im Arm und gab ihr Geborgenheit.  
  
„Mach, dass es aufhört! Mach, dass sie still sind! Amwa shim wei, AMWA SHIM WEI!“  
River schrie immer weiter, weinte vor sich hin und begann, sich die Arme aufzukratzen. Sie hatte eindeutig wieder einen Alptraum, aus dem sie aufgewacht war. Ihr Bruder wollte ihr helfen. Beruhigend legte er seinen Arm um sie, zog dieses grazile Wesen an seine Brust und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. River zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, ich bin ja da. Niemand kann dir etwas tun. Wir sind auf der Serenity. Wir sind in unserem zu Hause. Wir sind hier sicher…. Sch… “  
  
Immer wieder sprach Simon leise und tröstend diese Worte, bis er merkte, dass River ruhiger wurde, sich entspannte. Er streichelte ihr über das seidige Haar, sog den Duft ein, der von seiner Schwester ausging. Ihm wurde ein wenig wärmer. Schon seit einiger Zeit ging es so, seit Simon sie einmal beobachtet hatte, wie sie, glitzernd von tausenden Wassertropfen, aus einem See auf einem dieser elenden Monde gestiegen war.  
Er hatte bemerkt, dass Jayne sie anstarrte und hätte ihm dafür am liebsten die Eier abgerissen. Eifersucht wallte durch Simons Adern wie heiße Lava und nur mühsam konnte er sich zurück halten. Der Captain hätte es sicher nicht gut gefunden, wenn Jayne nur noch ein halber Kerl gewesen wäre. Dennoch, es war nicht nur Beschützerinstinkt gewesen, der ihn antrieb. Nein, Simon fühlte mehr, als geschwisterliche Liebe.  
  
Ja, Kaylee machte sich unverhohlen an ihn ran, aber wenn er an diese Frau dachte, dann regte sich nichts bei ihm. Er hatte es immer wieder versucht, doch jeder dieser Versuche schlug fehl. Simon konnte einfach nichts mit der Bordmechanikerin anfangen. Sie reizte seine Sinne nicht in dem Maße, wie es River tat.  
Um sich anzulenken ließ er seine Schwester wieder los und stand vom Bett auf. Er lehnte sich an die Tür neben der Wand, schluckte und sah River nun aus der scheinbaren Ferne an.  
  
„Wovon hast du geträumt?“  
„Du warst entführt und ich habe dich im Wald gefunden. Dann kamen wir in das Dorf. Sie wollten mich verbrennen, aber du hast es nicht erlaubt. Du warst stark, tapfer. Dann standest du neben mir und wolltest mit mir sterben.“  
  
Simon erinnerte sich. River hatte die Knie angezogen, ihre Arme darum geschlungen und wiegte sich nun selbst hin und her.  
„Du hättest sie es tun lassen sollen. Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen. Dann könntest du ein normales Leben führen.“  
  
Sofort war Simon wieder bei ihr, streichelte sie, legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schläfe.  
„Sag so etwas nie wieder. Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos!“  
Als er sich zurück zog, war River so nah. Ihre Augen sahen ihn groß und wissend an.  
  
„Es ist nicht schlimm, so zu fühlen, Simon.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Du bist nicht dumm.“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Simon hoch, rannte aus der Tür und in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück. Er warf sich auf das Bett, zog seine Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, seine kleine Schwester hatte nicht in seinen Kopf geschaut. Ihre Worte….  
  
Noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, bemerkte Simon, dass noch jemand in seinem Zimmer war. Er hörte, wie die Tür verriegelt wurde, und spürte, dass sich diese Person seinem Bett näherte.  
  
Zarte Finger glitten über die Decke, von seinem Fuß über die Wade und den Oberschenkel. Sie streiften über seinen Hintern und hinauf zu seinem Rücken, jagten dem Doktor eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. _`Nein, lass es nicht River sein. Jeder, nur_ sie _nicht.´_  
 __  
„Simon, es ist gut. Ich fühle es auch.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog River die Decke weg und betrachtete ihren Bruder, der auf der Seite lag, ihr den blanken Rücken zudrehte. Er drehte nur den Kopf, um sie in diesem dünnen Fetzen Stoff, der den Titel Kleid kaum verdiente, zu betrachten.  
„Nicht, River. Bitte….“  
  
So, als hätte sie die Worte nicht vernommen, beugte sie sich nach unten. Ganz langsam kam sie näher, bis sie kurz vor seinen Lippen verharrte, Simon ein letztes mal ansah. Schließlich drückte sie ihren Mund auf seinen.  
  
Simon wagte kaum, zu atmen. Zu süß war das Gefühl, das sie ihm bescherte. Dennoch löste er sich aus seiner Starre, drehte sich auf den Rücken. River ging in dieser Bewegung mit, legte sich zu ihm in sein Bett. Simon legte eine Hand um ihren Hinterkopf, verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen und bewegte sie an ihrem Mund. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann drückte er River von sich.  
  
„Nein, das geht nicht.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie unschuldig.  
„Weil wir Bruder und Schwester sind.“  
„Na und? Nur bei dir fühle ich mich sicher. Du lässt mich vergessen, was sie mir antaten. Bitte, lass mich vergessen. Ich will endlich wieder etwas _fühlen_.“  
  
Schneller, als Simon hätte reagieren können, küsste ihn River wieder. Diesmal ließ er es zu. Schnell wurde der unschuldige Kuss leidenschaftlicher, wilder. Simon vergrub seine Finger in den Strähnen des seidigen Haares, River biss ihm in die Unterlippe. Als er einen entsetzten Laut von sich gab, drang sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund, nahm dessen Geschmack auf, spielte mit seiner Zunge und keuchte erregt auf.  
  
Rivers Finger streichelten über den Oberkörper ihres Bruders, erkundeten ihn mal sanft, dann mit festem Griff. Sie kratzte seine Rücken auf, als er begann, an ihrem Hals zu saugen und dazu ihren Kopf nach hinten bog, um besser an das zarte Fleisch heran zu kommen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß uns wimmerte leicht, als sie von Empfindungen überflutet wurde.  
  
Simons Zunge war überall. Er neckte ihren Hals, streichelte über die empfindliche Stell hinter ihrem Ohr und zog feuchte Spuren hinab zu ihren kleinen, festen Brüsten, die noch von Stoff bedeckt waren. Währenddessen konnte River spüren, dass sein Geschlecht hart wurde und begann, sich an ihren Oberschenkel zu pressen. Das Gefühl jagte Hitze durch ihren Körper, verursachte einen heißen Knoten in ihrem Unterleib und ließ sie feucht werden. Sie verlagerte ihren Körper ein wenig, rieb ihre Scham an ihm.  
  
Nun keuchte Simon heißer und rau auf, sah River bestimmend an, als er seine Finger an den Saum des Kleides stahl und ihr langsam über den Kopf zog. Ihre Haare fielen wie ein Wasserfall über ihren Rücken, seine Finger verfingen sich wieder darin, als er über den zarten Rücken streichelte, dabei anfing, Rivers Nippel mit Zunge und Zähnen zu reizen, bis sie vor Verlangen hart von ihr abstanden.  
  
Die junge Frau war indes nicht untätig geblieben. Sie hatte ihre Finger immer wieder über Simon streicheln lassen, bis sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und es schaffte, sie ein wenig nach unten zu ziehen. Begierig sprang sein Glied hervor, bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit.   
  
Simon stieß einen heißeren Fluch aus, als River ihre schlanken und grazilen Finger um ihn schloss, die Lusttropfen, die sein Eichel zierten, verrieb und dann den Schaft erkundete. Er selbst war nicht erstaunt darüber, dass River unter dem Kleid nackt war. So fanden seine Finger schnell ihren Weg zu ihrer Mitte. Erneut stöhnte er auf, als er merkte, wie feucht, willig und bereit River schon für ihn war.  
  
Sie küssten sich hart und leidenschaftlich, als sie sich anhob und ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung tief in sich aufnahm.  
„River…“, stöhnte Simon.  
Beide verharrten einen Augenblick, als sie ihre Vereinigung so tief fühlten. Dann schlang River ihre Beine um Simons Hintern und begann, sie auf ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Simon küsste River immer wieder, streichelte ihren Rücken, liebkoste ihre Brüste, während sie seinen harten Penis immer wieder aus sich herausgleiten ließ und wieder in dieser wunderbaren Hitze aufnahm, um ihm etwas zu geben, dass niemand sonst ihm geben konnte…. Liebe, unbändige und bedingungslose Liebe.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Simon merkte, dass er nicht mehr viele Stöße aushalten konnte, bevor er seine Erlösung finden würde. Er begann, die kleine Perle zu reizen, in der sich Rivers Empfindungen zusammenzogen. Nach wenigen Strichen mit seinem Daumen fühlte und sah er, dass River ihre Erlösung fand. Sie schrie ihre Lust heraus, zog sich um ihn zusammen.  
  
Simon konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln. Er ergab sich seinen Gefühlen und schoss den silbrigen Beweis seiner Liebe tief in River hinein, während er sie noch einmal hingebungsvoll küsste und in diesen Kuss stöhnte.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie sich gegenseitig Halt gaben, lösten sich die Geschwister von einander, legten sich zusammen in das Bett. Simon wagte kaum, River anzusehen. Doch sie lächelte glücklich. Dennoch musste er sie fragen.  
  
„Wer war es?“  
„Sie haben nicht nur mit meinem Kopf experimentiert, Simon.“  
Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Doch River sah ihn glücklich an.  
„Endlich weiß ich, wie schön das sein kann. _Danke_ “, hauchte sie, bevor sie einschlief.


End file.
